Shadow of My Soul
by Mystic Blaze
Summary: it is widely known that yukimura Sanada is a playboy with the ladies, but what happens when he meets up with a woman from his past, a woman that didn’t succumb to his charms, no matter how hard he tried, he fell in love with her, and does she love him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll, its chelly I'm starting a series of mature one-shots of my favorite anime couples, or characters and OC's I make up. Anyway if you want to suggest one, I'd be happy to do a one shot for you, just drop me a line.

Animes I'll do

Inuyasha

Samurai deeper kyo

Van dread

Naruto

Bleach

Hellsing

Blood+

Trinity blood

Saiyuki Reload

Yu Yu hakusho

I'm more of a male/female writer. But if you want slash I'll try because I love you!!!

This is a samurai deeper kyo one-shot featuring yukimura Sanada and an OC

Summery: it is widely known that yukimura Sanada is a playboy with the ladies, but what happens when he meets up with a woman from his past, a woman that didn't succumb to his charms, no matter how hard he tried, he fell in love with her, and does she love him back?

Our usual groups of fighters were traveling across the plain, the ever cheerful yukimura Sanada, Benitora, Sasuke, Yuya shiina, Kyo, mihiro and saizo. All quiet no one said a word.

(a/n: clearing up a few things, Yuya and Kyo are together, and so is Benitora and Mihiro)

"There he is! Get him" someone yelled. Kyo sighed he really didn't want to fight right now. he turned his head, as the man's sword swung toward his head, his hand inched towards his murumasa. Suddenly the man's sword hit a strong black barrier, the barrier surrounded the group it was dark and no one could see outside of it, after a few minutes, the barrier weakened enough, so that kyo could cut through it.

A woman stood in the clearing, dressed in all black, blood on her, half of it was not her own. Yukimura dark blue eyes widened, it couldn't be…

"long time no see yukimura Sanada" the woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, said her eyes were a slashing silver, they changed from cold as ice to a molten mercury.

"Yukimura, you know this woman?" Benitora asked he scratched the back of his head.

At first yukimura as awe struck at the woman standing in front of him, this woman was the only one that never fell for his charms, but he, the master of seduction had fallen helplessly for her.

"Don't act as if you don't know me, yukimura" she moved closer, keeping her distance because of the tons of blood that covered her.

Later

The group was resting at a watering hole, with all the blood and guts covering her, it was hard to recognize her, she was saddened that he didn't remember her. her heart ached after the man she vowed she'd never fall for.

"so what's you're name" Benitora asked trying to start up a conversation. When the woman ignored him and jumped under the water, he sweat dropped, but mihiro was there to comfort him.

When she came up she was clean, she had taken off her black vest leaving her in a black bikini like top. Sasuke finally knew who she was, his eyes widened and he yelled her name.

"Shadow!" he yelled running into her open arms. Shadow laughed as she caught the boy picking him up and hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke! Oh look at you, look how big you are" she gushed he blushed when she kissed his cheeks affectionately,

"Saizo" she said he nodded to her silently, her eyes once again met yukimura's, he was watching her with sexy half lidded eyes, the one's that make her knees week. And her breast tightened when she saw his eyes rove over her body like he owned it, which she WISHED he did.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" shadow was in front of him now.

"…"

"Grrr!" she swung at him, but her caught her easily and pinned her arms against his chest.

"you need to calm down" he mumbled lowly, the vibrating rumbles from his chest making her nipples harden all over again, yukimura smirked when he felt them against his chest.

"What the fuck are you going to do if I don't" she said defiantly, she wanted to slap tha smug grin off his handsome face.

With out warning yukimura reached behind her and started to stroke his fingers through her thick tail.

(A/n: sorry I forgot to tell you shadow if half cat demon half darkness elemental cool huh)

Shadow yelped, she had forgotten that he knew her weak spot, when she touched her tail like he was doing now he could make her do anything he wanted.

"Are you going to be a good girl kitten" he asked seductively totally forgetting that the rest of the group was watching them, shadow seethed at the endearment, but he was making her wet by just touching her tail.

"Y-Yukimura, please… stop" shadow pleaded she felt the pressure building inside her stomach; she knew that she would orgasm if she couldn't get him to stop, he knew she was getting close, her breath was becoming faster.

"Will you promise to be a good kitten" he asked, his nimble fingers sliding over the silky fur on the underside of her tail.

"I promise" she whimpered, she was so almost purring, it was so degrading!

"You promise what?" he asked licking the tip of her pointed ear, hearing her gasp, just a little longer….

"I promise to be a good girl" she said quietly, when he let his guard down, she would strike.

"Good," he released his hold on her, and when he did, she gave him a round house kick to his stomach, sending him into a nearby tree, with a loud **CRACK!!!**

"Serves you right asshole" she growled

Everyone except kyo went off in the gales of laughter, he chuckled though, he liked this woman, and she was perfect to shut up yukimura.

"That's the shadow I remember, welcome back" saizo said

(A/n: I know that was a little boring, but I needed a little plot you know not just smut, so here comes the lemon, it will be graphic, you've been warned)

Very late at night

All of them had rented rooms in the Inn; all the couples sharing room, except saizo, Sasuke and yukimura were all sharing a room. And shadow was alone. Again. She had time to think, she remembered everything about lord yukimura Sanada, his ever cheerful bright smile, in fact she cant seem to remember him ever frowning once, nothing seemed to get yukimura down, his sexy dark eyes, filled with lust and promises she so wanted, his silky black hair as dark as the deepest of midnight. She had dreams of him, his hands roaming up her body teasing until she begged him, and he always rose to the occasion leaving her completely, and totally satisfied. She awoke with her release dripping down her thighs, evidence that she got off in her dream.

Shadow wandered outside, her simple sheer black night gown billowed around her you could easily see her black lace lingerie, beneath it. With her keen eyes and strong sense of smell, she picked up yukimura's scent, and instinctively followed it. He was sitting alone high on a grassy cliff, a bottle of sake sitting next to him, but the strange thing is… the bottle was completely full.

"Yukimura, are you… alright, you seem"

"Lonely?" he supplied a sad smile on his face, his eyes roved over her scantly clad figure with appreciation.

"Is there anything I can do for you shadow? If not I would like to be alone"

On her way here shadow came to the answer of what she wanted. Yukimura. She settled her self in his lap much to his shock and surprise.

"Shadow?" he asked uncertain of what to do.

"Make love to me yukimura; right her under the full moon and the stars"

With his amazing speed, he had her on her back, pinned; he was between her legs his hard arousal evident against her core.

"Are you sure that's what you want, shadow? Hmm, is that really what you want" he whispered against her ear, making her shiver in response,

"Yes, yukimura this is what I want, I want you"

"When I do this shadow, You're mine, no letting go, no holding back, I will not allow you to run away from me again" he said it so fiercely that her heart flip flopped.

"Yukimura, w-what a-are you saying" shadow whispered, her hands caressing his now bare and smooth chest, she loved how his body was so lean and strong, she loved… him

"I love you, shadow" he whispered before he kissed her, hard hot and demanding, he kissed her as if he would die if he didn't.

Her body immediately responded, to his touches his hands were rough but gentle, strong and caring. He held her like she was his world.

Her night gown was slowly and sensually slipped from her body, and soon her underwear was gone as well, shadow had the over whelming urge to cover herself. Her hands inched towards her breast.

"Do not!" yukimura said sharply "Never hid yourself from me"

He leaned down and latched his hot wet mouth on one dusty brown nipple, and sucked hard, so hard it bordered on pain. Her moan filtered through the night air, his fingers pinched and rolled the other nipple, between his nimble fingers,

"Ahh! Yukimura please" shadow pleaded, she needed him inside her, so desperately

He too, now was naked he rubbed his member between her folds, she was silk and hot and everything he dreamed she'd be.

"are you ready shadow?" he asked softly his smile making her feel so loved

"I'm ready, yukimura"

"I'm going to do this fast shadow; it will cause you less pain"

She nodded

With out warming he snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt

She whimper loudly, but she didn't cry out, fearing she would be to loud

The pleasure seared through the pain and she helplessly started to thrust her hips against his.

He laughed lightly deep and husky, not at all like yukimura

But she liked this side of him,

His hips started a slow, steady and tortuous rhythm, shadow bit her lip to keep from moaning like crazy, and she mewled softly when his lips closed over her already aching breast.

(A/n: is it just me or is it getting hot in here, whoo. Yukimura: it's just you)

Yukimura saw her holding back, he decided, to help her out a little.

"How long do you think you can stay quiet shadow? Huh, how long" he said against her delicately pointed tip, her breath caught, he found the second most sensitive place on her body, he knew her all to well.

"I want to hear your pleasure shadow; I want to know you like this as much as I do"

"Ah, yukimura!" she wanted him to go faster, but she could not find her voice.

He leaned away from her and placed both of her shapely legs on his lean shoulder, continuing to thrust into her he held her by the back of her knees.

"please, yukimura"

"please what?"

"FASTER!!!" she screamed in to the starry night air, no at all caring who heard her.

"That's my girl, say it again" he said roughly.

"Please, faster!"

she screamed when he started a hard, powerful rhythm,

The knot in her stomach started to grow tighter, and tighter she was reaching for something but she didn't know what.

"Yukimura, what's happening" she whimpered, this feeling was unfamiliar to her she didn't understand it.

"It's alright" he soothed her "let go shadow, let it go now"

"**YUKIMURA**!" she screamed, her body convulsed, and tightened around him, and she shuttered on top of her them collapsed in her waiting arms.

After she caught her breath she said.

"I didn't know, it could be like this, it was wonderful" she sighed dreamily

He didn't say anything and shadow started to worry that he regretted it.

"You never said it back shadow" he said softly his eyes on the night sky.

'Aww' the most feminine part of her purred "I love you yukimura Sanada" she said

"I love you too Shadow Sanada"

She looked at him surprised, he chuckled,

"What did you think that we would have sex and that's the end, I told you before you're mine now" she purred contently like the cat she was.

"You do know what they say about the Sanada clan, don't you?" he asked devilishly

She shook her head innocently

"We're built for stamina" he said and he kissed her…

Next day

The group was moving again, shadow was sore so yukimura carried her on her on his back, Sasuke and saizo were giving them knowing looks, shadow blushed and his her face in her fiancé's neck.

"You know, shadow, I'd never thought I hear someone louder than kyo and miss Yuya, mihiro isn't even that loud" Benitora said casually, kyo sweat dropped but he didn't say anything. Yuya and mihiro fell anime style and two resounding slaps were heard, Benitora ended up with two bright red hand prints on his face.

"Um, Benitora" shadow said softly sliding off yukimura's back.

"Yes" he asked shakily

Shadow lethal claws extended, "run"

"Eepp!"

A/n: there you got I hope you guys liked that one, I might do a second chapter, but I don't know, you guys tell me if I should, I know the first part was boring but I needed a plot you know? Please read and review

Love

chelly


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll a friend of mine asked me to continue the yukimura one shot here is the next chapter

Chapter two: How it all began

Once more the group was walking the women, slightly ahead of the men, talking about shadow's engagement and mihiro pregnancy. Settling down in the hot springs while the men did something lucrative,

"Ahh, this feels so nice!" shadow purred the warm water relaxing her muscles.

"You said it, it feels so good" Yuya said sighing into the warm water.

"Hey shadow, I was wondering, how yukimura and you met the first time, I mean you said when you came that you and him had met before. How did it happen?" mihiro asked curiously.

"well, it all began like this…." Shadow said

**FLASHBACK**

Shadow and her best friend sakura, were walking through their village after gathering herbs from the forest.

"You think we have enough?" sakura asked her shoulder length black moving like it had a mind of it's own.

Shadow looked down at the two big baskets filled to capacity, and laughed,

"Yeah, I think we have enough." She said.

When they were going their separate ways, shadow watched sakura cross the street and made sure she would get into her house alright, a heard of riders on horses were coming fast and sakura didn't notice

"Sakura! Watched out!" shadow shouted in warning, but one minute she was there and the next she wasn't.

Shadow turned the full force of her silver eyes on the retreating riders.

"watch where you're going you idiots!" she yelled at the top of her voice. The head rider a young mad with long black hair and midnight blue eyes, turned and led the precession or horses, back toward shadow.

Sakura looked at her trampled basket and thank the gods that it was her that could have been trampled. Then she looked up and the man that saved her, and the man that was on top of her.

He was gorgeous, his white/silver hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his eyes were molten gold, and his gaze melted her bones.

Shinrei watched the woman beneath him turn a pretty shade of pink, her eyes connected with his and held, and for a moment everything but the couple was lost…

"Sakura, are you alright" shadow said rushing to her friend's side as the man who saved her helped her gently to her feet.

"Yes, yes I'm fine just a little shaken up is all" she hadn't noticed that she was still holding Shinrei's hand, not that he minded.

"These idiots need to learn some damn manners" shadow growled her claw lengthening from the though of what could have happened.

Most of the men, riding with the now introduced yukimura Sanada, had ventured off to get drink, or check in at the inn.

"Well, now you know my name. it is only polite that you tell me your own" yukimura directed his most charming smile. Shadow rolled her eyes at the rogue samurai, charms and handsome faces didn't work on her.

"Trust me master Sanada I do not feel very polite at the moment, you men could have killed my friend with all your recklessness" she chided him. his face fell for and instant, then he re plastered his care free smile.

"Well, yes I do apologize for that" he said and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Although her silver eyes were very beautiful, they well also powerfully unnerving, and for once in his life he was nervous.

Sasuke looked at the woman, he was making yukimura act so jittery. She was very pretty, black hair and silver eyes. but what caught his attention, was her pierced delicately pointed ears, and her fluffy black tail. You didn't see to many demons around, who could interact with mortal peacefully, and you didn't see one so pretty.

Shadow saw the young boy looking at her, she to, looked at him, he was a cute little thing with gold cat like eyes that matched her silver and silver/grey hair cut short. But shadow suspected he wasn't a demon.

"Well, aren't you a cutie? What's your name" she kneeled to his height

"Sasuke" he said, shadow smiled and he felt his cheeks heat.

"You're from the sea of trees are you not" he nodded

"Excuse me, but what is your name you did save my life after all" sakura asked, she had finally found her voice again.

"My apologies milady, my name is Shinrei" he bowed slightly a very courtly gesture.

(I know that Shinrei wouldn't travel with yukimura but it this story he does, and I wrote it and I can do what I want)

"My name is sakura, and this is my best friend shadow, sorry about what she said, she has a bit of a temper" sakura laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I know how about we invite them over for dinner shadow"

"Are you kidding me?" shadow exclaimed, shocked

"Come on shadow it's only courteous, master Shinrei did save my life after all." Sakura reasoned she was ever the level headed one. She also kept shadow's temper in check.

Shadow sighed, sakura was right she had to be courteous,

"Fine, lets get you all settled and I'll start dinner" shadow said

Much later

After everyone had ate and settled down, shadow went off somewhere. And that left sakura alone with Shinrei.

"Master Shinrei?" sakura asked he was sitting by a big tree; alone he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Master Shinrei, are alright, you barely touched dinner." She asked concerned, he looked up at the woman before him, her clothes almost like his own but it was more feminine and very pretty. He smiled a little, it was cute that she was worried about him.

"I am fine lady Sakura, I am sorry I made you worry" he said calming her fears.

"Oh, well, do you mind if I sit by you?"

"Not at all"

She sat at his side, and looked at the crescent moon and bright twinkling stars

A small wind blew through, making goose bumps appear on her skin she shivered and rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to get warm.

"Come milady it getting cold" she took his hand and he led her inside.

"Shinrei, I wanted to thank you for saving me earlier" she leaned up and placed a small innocent kiss on his warm, soft lips. And with out a word, she went to her room.

For a while, he stood there dumbfounded, then a slow smirk graced his handsome features, he slowly let his fingers trail softly across his lips.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura"

At early dawn

Shadow had gone to bathe, early in the morning like she always did to perk her up in the morning. She yelped as the cold water soaked through her tail. She dived under to take all the shock at once.

Yukimura's eyes riveted on the slim figure gliding gracefully through the clear blue water, she was a vision if he had to say so himself, the first woman who hadn't fallen in to a simpering pool of femininity at his feet, the only woman that his worldly charms didn't work on. He felt himself being more and more drawn into this being.

While he was watching her, he had stepped out of the shadows, out into the open, the rising sun, making the water glitter.

Shadow was busy splashing, but her keen ears picked up the faint sound of a twig snapping. She whirled around instincts told her to be battle ready.

And there on the shore stood the infamous yukimura Sanada. He was grinning so innocently, that shadow almost believed the whole fiasco was an accident. ALMOST.

"You pervert!" she screamed, she covered her nakedness as much as possible, lucky that her hair was long enough to over her most private parts.

She looked around frantically for her drying cloth; it dangled in front of her held by that lecherous samurai.

"Looking for this" he asked teasingly, his eyes a lit with sexy amusement.

"Give it back, you no-good-lecherous-arrogant-jerk!" she made a grab for the towel, but he snatched it back right as her fingertips brushed it.

"Ah, ah, ah, I have the advantage her, you wouldn't want to upset me do you?" he chided her gently, his eyes roved over her body like he owned it, it made shadow shiver, how intense his fiery blue gaze was.

He walked forward, slowly that sly grin still plastered on his handsome face, shadow slowly felt her face heat up, and if it wasn't for her strong will she would have staggered a step back. Yukimura wrapped the young half demon in the soft material. his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his body, and shadow shuddered to feel the hard proof of his arousal against her stomach. She had never felt this way before, many men in the village had tried to get her attention, but it had never worked, but this man, she would not become another notch in his belt.

"You're horrible" she said anger making her forget that she basically naked and wet, and pressed against a very aroused samurai.

He backed her up against a tree, the rough bark rasping against her skin.

"You're a despicable man yukimura Sanada! How dare you treat women this way" shadow sneered, her silver eyes flashing, what she didn't know was how incredibly sexy she looked right now.

"Am I really? I guess you are special shadow because you're the only woman, I have ever done this to" he whispered his face coming closer and closer.

"This is wrong, you shouldn't do this." She said her voice betraying how much she wanted to kiss him.

"I know you feel what I feel, little one, do not be afraid of you're feelings. Close your eyes, and feel" yukimura replied, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't get to kiss her. Shadow listened to the mesmerizing tome of his voice and her eyes fell closed. And he kissed her, hard and hot and he put everything he wanted to do to her that moment inside that kiss. His hand cradled her jaw and he gently licked her lips to get her to open to him.

She had never been kissed like this, like he was consuming her with just the touch of his lips to her own, as if he didn't kiss her she would fall into oblivion.

When he finally separated their lips for air, he watched her eyes darken to molten mercury with her arousal,

"I will not take you know little one for you are not ready. But trust me this is not the last time we will meet" he whispered into her pointed ear, nipping the tip to make her moan. And with that he was gone, hid scent still filtered the wind, and that was the last time she saw him in over three years…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow" was all mihiro could say that was one of the best stories she had ever heard.

"Humph, so I was right, yukimura is a perv," Yuya sniffed and shadow giggled.

"Ugh! I am no-" the voice was undoubtedly yukimura

"You idiot you gonna get us caught" the country accent was of course Benitora.

While the two argued the trio of women had dried and gotten dressed.

"Grrr, yukimura" shadow hissed her claws lengthening

"Uh-oh, were in trouble" yukimura said innocently before taking off out the door to the of the hot spring, but the girls were not to far behind the peeping toms.

a/n: I hope you guys like it I need some reviews thought and big ups to my friend sakura or kookie-chan for the ideas thanks girl! And ya'll check out her shories they are really good

thanks

ch3lly


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Reacquainted/Matchmakers

"So how are we gonna do this?" Yuya asked rubbing her hands together, the three women were alone while the men went out for drinks, they were planning to get Shinrei and Shadow's best friend Sakura together.

Shadow remembered how sad a depressed sakura looked after Shinrei and yukimura's group departed from their village; she hated to see the terrible loneliness in her friends eyes, Sakura's laughter had died down and so had her cheer disposition and personality.

"First of all we have to keep yukimura in the dark; you know what a ditz he is sometimes" they two women nodded. But unknown to them yukimura Sanada known for his cunningness and resourcefulness, had a plan of his own, if Shadow wanted a battle of brains she would get it, but only under his rules.

Later that day at the Sanada castle (or whatever its called)

Because mihiro was pregnant and from A LOT of begging on Yuya's part kyo and Benitora decided to stay put…at least for a while.

"Shinrei! How are you?" shadow gushed, she hugged him and he returned it kind of awkwardly.

"milady shadow it is a pleasure to see you, is miss sakura with you?" he tried to ask casually but the little glimmer of hopefulness in his voice mad shadow's heart clench.

"Well, no" his shoulders drooped the slightest bit "But that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about! You see, I need to be here and I need someone to pick her up and escort her here, she has to be here for the wedding you know?" shadow said inside she was jumping up and down, she could barely contain herself.

"That is true, I will do as you bid my lady" Shinrei said he was happy he would get to see the black haired beauty that haunted his dreams for a few years.

When he was gone, Shadow tapped her fingers together and laughed evilly.

"My plan is coming together perfectly" she said to herself. Yukimura thought this the perfect time to approach her with a proposition.

"Just what were you talking to Shinrei about little one?" he asked from behind her his arm draped gracefully around her smaller shoulders,

"Uh, um, nothing yukimura. Nothing at all" shadow said her voice slightly fidgeting; she looked like one guilty kitten.

"Shadow, I expect you to tell the truth unless you want the repercussions" he whispered hotly against the sensitive point of her ear.

Shadow shivered, slightly

"I am telling the truth yuki, I promise" she smiled at him, trying to change the subject. Abruptly he pulled her up against his slim strength, his long skillful fingers wrapped once around the thick fur of her tail.

And at that moment everyone decided to walk into the room.

"Please yukimura not again" she pleaded she really didn't want an embarrassing repeat of a few days ago.

"Tell me what I want to hear kitten" he said starting to stroke her tail, her silver eyes darkened to black almost immediately.

"Okay, ill tell you" she whimpered, she hated the he could get her aroused by petting her tail.

"Good girl, shadow your learning." He smirked when her eyes narrowed at him.

"Fine, I not you've noticed how Shinrei looks so down, it was like that with my best friend sakura, it obvious that they did when we first met so I'm going to play match maker. Happy now"

"Yes, I was wondering if you would tell me what I already know" shadow growled very low in her throat, yukimura's midnight blue eyes widened.

"alright, how about we eat or take a walk" Yuya popped up happily, she tried to lighten the mood.

"fine" yukimura said

Later at dinner

They had seen Shinrei off to get sakura he would be back in about three days, and now the gang was eating dinner ant talking the men on one end and the women on the other, they could still hear bits of the other sexes conversation.

"Miss Yuya, may I ask you a question?" shadow said her silver eyes meeting the woman's vivid jade green eyes.

"Of course shadow, anything"

"What attracted you to lord kyo, I mean he handsome enough. Very handsome actually. But it seems like he so dark and morbid, and your so sweet and nice, I'm not offending you am I?"

"Oh, no you're not offending" Yuya reassured "Most people ask that question when they see us together. Well, I guess what attracted me to kyo was his personality, or lack there of" mihiro and shadow snickered, and shadow could have sworn she saw a slight smirk on Kyo's face.

"I mean he was the only man who never cared about what I looked like, or anything like that, he treated me like a servant actually, those dark sexy, brooding red eyes of his drew my attention when ever I looked at his face, those eyes were soul stripping and it seemed he looked right through me." Yuya put a hand on her chest over her now racing heart.

"So, he never noticed you" mihiro asked, she had came into the group with every intention to kill kyo, but if was a while after kyo and Yuya me one another.

"Well, at first I just though he ignored me, but there was a time he saved my life from these poisonous bugs that mihiro planted to kill me"

At the comment the violet haired woman's shoulders drooped in shame.

"I am sorry Yuya, I really am" mihiro said her purple eyes glowing with tears.

"Now, now mihiro I was only kidding, now don't get upset and put stress on my god child" Yuya said her hand rubbing over mihiro's baby bump.

"Anyway, kyo watched me more then I thought he did, and after that we sort of had a routine till our relationship was …consummated. Many times, and often" at this the girls laughed loudly, making the other two men look over.

Yuya noticed that kyo had been listening to the conversation, his radio active crimson eyes slid down to her rapidly rising and falling chest. He gave her that "look" and she knew what was coming next. She was in for a long rough night.

Kyo suddenly rose and left the table, he stopped at the door, and glanced back at the occupants at the table. "Yuya, come" he said and walked out the door. Obediently Yuya shiina rose from her seat and followed her dark husband to their room.

"Hey shadow I have an idea, for you" mihiro whispered.

"I'm all ears mi"

"well, why don't you and yukimura do something to spice up this little contest you two are having" shadow looked over and saw that Benitora and yuki weren't paying attention

"Do tell, my friend," shadow said curiously

"Well, say you guys wager some thing, you do something for him if Shinrei admits his feeling to sakura first. And he does something for you if sakura admits her feelings first. You know give t some flava"

"Great idea, mihiro" she smirked evilly and look towards yukimura.

"Well, I'm gonna turn in. its tiring to eat all the time, Benitora" mihiro wined

"I'm sleepy" she said rubbing her eyes and yawning cutely

"Aww, come on mi I'll take you to bed" they said their goodnights and left yukimura and shadow all alone. It was time for payback for what yukimura did earlier.

"Oh, yukimura sweetheart may I present you with a small proposition" she asked batting her long eyelashes,

"Um, alright" yuki said his voice catching because his mouth was suddenly dry.

Shadow slid from the table seductively, seated her self upon his lap, so that she was straddling him.

"Well, I've been thinking maybe we should spice up this little contest of ours"

"How so?"

"Well, lets say if I win you have to stop drinking sake and do whatever I say for a whole week"

When she said that yukimura, choked on the swallow of sake currently in his mouth, after he caught his breath, he asked

"A whole week?" shadow nodded "So what do you have to do for me?"

"anything you want" a sadistic smile crossed yukimura's boyish featured and for a split second shadow was afraid of what she had gotten herself into.

"Hmm, lets see how about you have to call me master and do whatever I say.

ANYTHING, I say deal?"

"Deal, now lets shake on it" yukimura picked her up and laid her back on the table, pinned her arms above her head "I've have a better Idea how to seal the deal"

And um, lets just day the maids had a lot of cleaning up to do! ()

With Shinrei

He was nearing his destination and strangely his hear started to beat a little faster, he was very nervous, but excited and happy.

Shinrei's attention was diverted to a crowd of people rushing past him. Three men and a woman with long black hair, she seemed to be in trouble. He heard two resounding slaps snap through the air, if there was one thing that got his blood boiling it was a man hitting on a defenseless woman.

"why don't you pick on someone your own size, you worthless ingrates!" Shinrei growled he protectively put his body in front of the young woman.

"And just what are you gonna do pretty boy?" one large beefy looking man sneered

"Why don't you attack me and you'll see" Shinrei said smugly

Sakura watched the man that save her life, she saw the graceful speed and cut throat accurate combatant moved he had, then he turned to show her his profile and she saw those eyes.

Molten, sexy, hot golden eyes, she put those gold eyes with that spiky white hair. No! could it be Shinrei? The samurai the saved her life three years ago? The man she had fallen head over heals and love and thought she'd never see again.

Shinrei tuned back to the woman on the ground, he ignored the painful groans of the retched men rolling on the ground. Her long onyx hair fluttered in the gentle breeze. It moved like it had a mind of its own, he kneeled in front of her and moved her hair out of her face to check her injuries. Then he saw those eyes. The dark chocolate orbs that hunted hiss dreams, could this be his sakura?

"Shinrei, is that you"

"Sakura, it can't be" he said astounded

"Oh, Shinrei, I don't want to think what they would have done if you had-" she stopped cause he placed a gentle finger in her lips.

(I hope your eyes were brown kookie, if not I'm so sorry)

"Shh, sakura do not say it, I'm here now, I wont leave you" he said sincerely, his arms wrapped around her and he picked her up bridal style and carried her to a small river close by.

At the river

"Shadow is getting married!" sakura screeched, Shinrei chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes to yukimura Sanada you remember him do you not" he asked she nodded he grabbed a small, cloth and wet it in the cool, clear running water.

"This is déjà vu isn't it?" sakura asked as Shinrei gently cleaned off her legs and then cleaned the blood and dirt form her face, with so much care that her heart did a curious flip flop

"You saved my life three years ago and you did it again today, I guess you're her to protect me forever." When the words came out before she could stop her self, she blushed and looked into the water, hoping Shinrei wouldn't notice.

Oh, but he did notice.

"And with my life I will protect you" he vowed

One of those awkward silenced fell over the couple and Shinrei couldn't help him self, her plump pink lips were do naughty things to his mind. He leaned forward and pressed his own soft lips against her own and kissed her long and passionately, his tongue stroked her bottom lip begging to enter her sweet haven, when she opened he possessed her like he never did another woman, he was branding as her own for all time and sakura had no problem with it.

Shinrei slowly ended his kiss, he smiled watching her sexy strawberry color flushed face and her eyes closed, her lips still puckered and moving as if she thought he was still kissing her.

"You can open your eyes now, sweet" he murmured In her ear.

Her eyes opened.

And dark chocolate met with molten amber and held.

This was going to be a very Long three days…..

And there you have it, this chapter is deticated to my good friend kookie, hope you like it girl! And as it seemed I wont be getting anymore reviews, except for me friend kookie ill continue just for er to read hope you like it kookie!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own SKD I wish I did though….

Chapter four: Trouble in Paradise?

Sakura and Shinrei had returned from their trip, and yukimura and shadow had started their plan.

"Hey Sakura, What's up with you and Shinrei-kun?" mihiro asked eating her seventh bow of rice. Hey she was pregnant after all.

Sakura laughed nervously, and slid her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know what you mean mihiro-Chan" she said her voice slightly squeaking

Shadow refused to loose this bet to yukimura she and sakura needed to have a talk.

"Sakura, will you talk a walk with me" shadow asked giving mihiro and Yuya the look they knew what was going on so they stayed quiet

"Sure shadow lets go" together the two best friends walked through the gardens of the house.

"So, sakura you like Shinrei don't you?" shadow teased

"Well, it more than liking"

"So you love him do you not?"

"I do, shadow very much, but I don't want my heart broken, if he doesn't feel the same" sakura admitted

"Sakura, you don't see it do you? You don't see how Shinrei looks at you; he has so much love and passion in his eyes they look like they might pop!"

Sakura laughed at her friends words, but she was right she did see the love in his eye.

"I'll tell him tonight! I promise, thanks shadow I needed this talk" they hugged and walked back inside.

With yukimura

"So you'll tell her tonight?" yuki asked his blue eyes alit with mischief, that he want trying to hide, and Shinrei caught it.

"Yes, I'll tell her tonight, but what's in it for you Sanada?" Shinrei asked a lone silver brow rose in question, and suspicion.

"Me? Oh, nothing shin-kun" yukimura said, he refused to loose to shadow even if he loved her.

In Shadow and Yukimura's bedroom

After a steamy bout of lovemaking yukimura, and shadow laid hugged up with on another.

"Yukimura I have to tell you something"

"What is it love" he asked

Shadow took his hand and laid it one her stomach, he felt the slightly large bump on her belly.

"Shadow are you-"

"Yes yukimura, were going to have a baby" there were tears in her eyes and his

"Yukimura, one more thing"

He managed a "Yes"

"Does it bother you that I'm not entirely human?"

"Of course not, how could you ask such a thing, I'll love you no matter what" and he kissed her

Later that night

Shinrei and sakura were sitting under a big willow tree for their moonlit picnic Shinrei had suggested.

"I have to tell you something" they both said at once all of a sudden.

"You go first" sakura said

"No you go"

In the shadows above the tree yukimura and shadow sat listening to their conversation, shadow smiled she was gonna win

"Shinrei when I met you three years ago, I've never felt the way I did with you, you made me feel, so good and happy" he was watching her, with those eyes, his heart pounded into an intense rhythm.

"What I'm trying say is I love you" she rushed out and said all in one breath

"Sakura, I love you to" he leaned in and kissed her and they were locked in their own little world.

"Looks like I win yukimura" shadow whispered. Yukimura knew he was not going to like this.

Three days later

It had been three days since shadow won the bet and her being his 'master' wasn't so bad, except that he had no sake for THREE days, he was going crazy he needed it. Yukimura kept telling himself I wait four more days but he really didn't think he could, maybe he could sneak some….

Later that night really late everyone hear noises in the kitchen so they all banned together to see what it was.

And there was yukimura, on the floor guzzling a year supply of sake in one sitting, empty bottles littered the floor.

"YUKIMURA! What the hell are you doing!" shadow yelled

"Oh, hey shhhhhhaaaaddddoooowww" his word slurred heavily

"Yukimura we had an agreement, no sake for a week you only had four days left, gosh how much sake can a human take"

"Why, (hiccup) do you care (loud burp) you're not even human, you're a mixed breed" yukimura slurred angrily

Everyone gasped even kyo was surprised he would bring up such a tender notion in her life.

"You said you didn't care that I wasn't human" shadow said her eyes were so sad and her heart hurt so bad.

"Yeah, well (hiccup) I lied" he laughed and took another giant swig of sake

Shadow barreled over and slapped him hard across his face

"This is over yukimura Sanada, I refuse to marry a man like you, and you'll never see these babies again" she ran to her room to pack

"I'll kill him" sakura growled reaching for Shinrei's weapons.

"No, my love you must let them work this out on their own"

After shadow had everything packed she got some resources from the pantry for food. When she turned saizo was kneeled on one knee at her feet.

"My lady, please do not do this, I beg of you"

"Saizo, I have to" shadow said she got to her knee in front of him and framed his handsome face in her hands.

"I must do this saizo, if he loves me he will come after me, but now I need to be by myself and think about thing" she leaned in and kissed his cloth covered forehead.

"No matter what happened, I'll always think of you as these babies' god father, I love you saizo" she murmured and hugged him, he hugged her back and his hand slid over her round stomach

"I love you to my lady, take care of your self and them, please"

"I promise, goodbye saizo"

"Shadow wait!" Sasuke said

"I have to go Sasuke" she told the boy gently

"I know, I'll miss you" he said trying not to cry.

"I know sweetie, I know, but I'll miss you told and I love you both of you so much" and with that she disappeared in the shadows.

This was one of the very rare times, saizo shed tears and it was also the first time, that saizo could honestly say he hated Yukimura Sanada….

a/n: damn that was heavy I cried a little doing this one, but rest assured there will be a happy ending some how!!!


End file.
